


Something

by Deannie



Series: hp100 drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-08
Updated: 2003-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts before a Quidditch game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

"It's sick," Flint muttered. "That's what it is." 

Draco agreed, feeling a little ill at the sight they beheld. "I wonder that Granger hasn't given Potter some potion, the way people fawn all over him," he replied darkly. 

Flint gritted his malformed teeth. "But one of our _own_?" he growled. He watched the display from across the field, seething. "It's unnatural." 

"I thought you said it was sick," one of their teammates piped up. 

Flint watched Severus Snape wishing Harry Potter luck, a look of... something... in the professor's eyes. Something Flint had always wanted to see himself. 

"Shut up." 

* * *  
the end


End file.
